Her Love For Him
by FallenFan77
Summary: "Sacrificing yourself for a demon...a half demon, no less," the demon said. Kagome's eyes narrowed..."I would do it for him in a heartbeat." Post manga. Chapter two - Her body laid limp and he hoarsely said her name. "Don't you die on me," Inuyasha said.
1. Chapter 1

**:= Her Love For Him =:**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Squeee...! Is that even a word? I don't know about you, but it was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I began to type for this one-shot. Its been so long since I've written anything. So I'm going to start small. It's difficult typing with one hand. So enjoy this little mini story, I hope it's to your liking!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kagome walked along side of her husband in the village. "Good morning Kagome-sama," by passing villagers said as they walked.

"Good morning," Kagome said to them with a smile. Makoto was sitting on his father's shoulders busy playing with his father's ears. "Oi, quit that," Inuyasha said gruffly but playfully to his son.

"Makoto," Kagome reached up to get him, not seeing that her son still had a hold of her husband's ear. "Ah...Kagome," Inuyasha growled when Makoto didn't let go. Kagome laughed quietly after she pried her son's hands away from his ears.

"Maybe if you didn't twitch them so much in front of him you wouldn't have been in that situation," she told him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms with a frown on his face. "Papa angry?" Makoto asked, he was held in his mother's arms, one hand around her neck and the other on her kosode. Inuyasha smiled reassuring the one year old pup that he wasn't angry with him.

"Demon! Demon in the village!" a man shouted from afar. Inuyasha smelt it, it was a poison youkai and he gripped onto tetsusaiga's handle. "Kagome, go to Kaede-baba and stay there, I want you and Makoto to stay away from here," Inuyasha told her.

This was the worst day to not take her bow and arrows with her. Makoto gripped tightly and buried his face in her kosode as Kagome took off running to the hut. "It's alright sweety," Kagome said to him. The pup did not know what to do, he smelled fear from his mother, he was concerned for his father and worst of all he could sense that the demon was really strong. Stronger than his father.

"Kagome-sama!" she noticed Miroku running to her, accompanied by a few men that knew how to fight. "Miroku-sama," Kagome said, going to halt when she nearly knocked into them, "Where is Sango-chan? Is she okay? The children, Kaede-ba-chan, Rin-chan. Are they-"

"They are fine, but you must hurry, this is a poison demon and if it unleashes a mist of its poison it will be enough to kill a fully grown human," Miroku told her.

Kagome gaped then she looked down at her son who was whimpering with fear. "I'll put up a barrier so it won't get up to this point. Go to the others, they are waiting for you," Miroku said, he took off running where she left.

Kagome nodded and took off into a run again to the elder priestess's home.

"Kagome," Kaede said, when she noticed her run through the door panting. "Kagome-chan," Sango said, she was settled down holding Keiji in her arms. Sakura and Haruka were hiding behind their mother. Tadashi was settled down with Shippo.

"Are you alright?" Kagome found her voice after she drank a cup of water, given by Kaede when she sat down and moved Makoto into a comfortable position so he could calm down.

"We are all fine. How is Makoto doing?" Sango asked, she wanted to check the boy herself, if she wasn't surrounded by her children. Kagome ran a hand through her son's hair,"He's fine. Right sweety?"

Makoto nodded slowly and let out a sigh. "Papa? Where's papa?" Makoto sniffed the air to look for his father, finding out that he wasn't in the hut.

Kagome held him close,"Your father will be here soon, like he always is."

She couldn't help to feel that heart wrenching feeling inside her. Something was wrong and she needed to make sure Inuyasha was okay. "Kaede can you hold Makoto please," Kagome said, getting up so that she can make her way to the elder priestess.

Kaede paused from grinding herbs incase any villagers were poisoned, she knew that youki from many _many_ years ago when it had attacked last, so must have been the same demon.

"Child, where are ye going?" Kaede asked when she held the young inu hanyou in her arms.

"To make sure my husband is okay," Kagome said, gathering the bow and arrows from the door and left.

She heard Sango telling her to come back, but she ignored them. _Inuyasha, please be okay._ She thought, running before she could contemplate whether to go back to the hut or go. With every pang of her heart beat and every breath, she ran faster, hoping that nothing happened.

"Half breed get out of my way," the demon said as it dodged another attack thrown by Inuyasha.

"What business do you have here?" Inuyasha questioned the poison demon.

"None that involves you. It's been fifty years since I've been here before. Where is that damn priestess that dared to kill me," the demon had said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened only a fraction, he let out a growl and threw the demon a few feet away before it repositioned itself to land on its feet. _  
_

"I knew some half demon was involved with some priestess. How pathetic," it said.

"Shut up, that's all in the past. What matters now is my present," Inuyasha told him, he lifted tetsusaiga into the air and stroke it down towards the demon.

"Inuyasha!" his ears flicked over to hear Miroku coming his way.

There were a few villagers passed out on the floor and he didn't need the monk's help to fight this demon off. "Miroku, I don't need anymore humans passing out because of this damn demon so get the hell away or take those people away from here," he motioned his head to the villagers on the floor struggling to get up because they inhaled a little of the poison.

"Right, I'm on it. Men, help me with carrying them to seek Kaede-sama's help," Miroku instructed. Little by little while Inuyasha continued to lure the poison demon away, the poisionous mist it had created was starting to disappear.

"Inuyasha!" he heard for the second time, but it wasn't Miroku. "No...Get the hell out of here Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Distracted for that moment, he was knocked off his feet and landed a yard from where the youkai stood.

"It is her," the youkai seethed. It's scaly body turned toward the woman in the white and red outfit of a priestess just a mile away. Its ogre like feet treaded to Kagome when she looked at the demon, into it's fiery red eyes that held hate and anger.

The demon lunged at her, unfortunately pinning Kagome back into a tree. "I'll kill you," it snarled in her face. She didn't have time to justify the situation. "No! Get away from her! I will kill you if you so as much touch her!" Inuyasha shouted in rage of losing her.

"Then I will have to kill you first," the youkai said, a black mist spiraled out of its mouth to Inuyasha. Kagome screamed and noticed that her husband was coughing wildly, trying to cover his face with the sleeve of his robe of the fire rat.

"Don't hurt him. You want to k-kill me don't you!" Kagome screamed. She saw Inuyasha look at her. _Kagome, what the hell are you thinking!_ Inuyasha shouted mentally, he coughed twice, three times before he was brought to the ground.

The scent of Kagome's tears made him look in her direction.

"Sacrifice yourself for a demon...a half demon, no less," the youkai turned its attention towards her. She gripped her fist to finally reach something she dropped moments ago.

Her eyes narrowed, determination and love sparked in them,"Yes, I would do it for him in a heartbeat," she brought her hand up and brought the arrow down onto the youkai's chest. It screamed in agonizing pain.

Soon after the demon disintegrated, Kagome formed a barrier around her self to block out the poison filled air that still lingered in the area. "Inuyasha," she whispered when she noticed a red clad figure on the ground in a sitting up position.

"Kagome," he said.

"You're alright, thank goodness," she whispered when she dropped to the ground and cupped his face. "This mist is made to kill humans, keh it can't kill me," Inuyasha told her.

He frowned at her,"What were you thinking of letting that damn youkai killing you!"

She buried her face in his haori,"I thought you were going to die! What do you expect me to do when you looked like you were going to pass out and die!"

"K-Kagome," he brought up a clawed hand and placed it on her head,"I won't be dying any time soon. I was worried you would, why would you sacrifice yourself for me. Didn't you think about our son?"

"Of course I did, but I didn't want our son to not have a father!" she shouted furious with him and herself.

"I don't want him to lose his mother either. Stop crying it's okay," he told her.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

"Promise me that you won't get yourself almost killed recklessly," Inuyasha said.

"I promise, as long as you don't," Kagome told him with a smile.

"Let's go, I think our son must be giving Kaede-baba a fit," he told her as he got up with her help.

"He was worried for his father," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah and his father was worried for his crazy mother," Inuyasha said, picking her up bridal style before taking off to their son.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I think I did good on this one. It took me so long to finally type this up. I was in my writer's zone when my sister interrupted me while I was finishing this up. Thank you for reading, this goes with the next chapter for Baby's First that will be posted later today. It's so good to write again, but remember, I'm taking baby steps so I'll be taking my time to write. Thanks again!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)

P.S: It's so good to say that again xD


	2. Chapter 2

**:= Her Love For Him =:**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Gomen, I had been meaning to put this chapter up, now it will be complete. I hope you guys like it, I was slightly hesitant in putting it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The questions arose when some of the villagers lingered around the hut of a elder priestess.

"Why would miko-sama do such a thing?"

"Yes, I wonder why as well."

"She could possibly pass on from-"

"Sh, don't say such a thing," a villager hushed the third person. "It would seem that her companion cares deeply for her."

"I agree," the first one had said.

Inuyasha growled lowly, they were speaking softly and quietly among themselves, thinking that he could not hear a word they were saying.

He was furious at the fact that this village's priestess did not let him enter the room where they were attending Kagome. His ears drooped in the memory of what had happened earlier that day.

-Flashback-

"I see," Kagome said, giving the wary travelers a curt nod. They had traveled not to far from the Musashi Providence where Kaede's village was located in. Only a few hours travel, minus the rest stops for lunch, the villagers that had traveled to consult in the young priestess's help.

Kaede walked to the raven haired girl and the travelers that were thanking her on their knees. "Kagome-chan, what happened?" she questioned her.

"Kaede-ba-chan, these men wanted help to put a priestess to rest, I'm assuming this is similar to what had happened to Lady Hitomiko. They say that the light in her eyes had changed and she has been recking havoc in the village," Kagome informed her mentor.

The elder priestess thought for quite some moments about the information she was told. "I shall ready the horses, child ye should wait here for my return. It would be too risky that ye goes to solve this predicament."

Kagome nodded and stepped back to let Kaede speak to the travelers. "Ye may stand up, I will go and sort it out."

The villagers thanked her and in return, the elder priestess let them rest in some of the vacant huts that Inuyasha and Miroku had built for families that were starting to travel from farther places and settle there. Although, they did not take up the offer and stood by the hut

Kagome watched Kaede leading the men to the huts and she heard babbling behind her. She smiled at the sight of her husband walking with their daughter in his arms and son walking a few paces behind.

"Mama!" Makoto smiled, upon seeing his mother crouch down and gather him in her arms when he ran to her. "Oh my big boy, how are you doing today?" Kagome asked him, kissing his forehead various times, it has been only a few hours since she had seen them. She didn't like being apart from her children any minute, but duty called when Kaede couldn't handle so many things to help the villagers, she and Rin stepped in.

Rin was still far too young, even though she was already a teen at the age of thirteen, she only knew the medicinal herbs and she was still learning.

"I'm good mama, Kisara had been crying _all_ day," he emphasized the 'all' and extended his arms out to show her.

Kagome's eyes widened, trying to show that she was surprised that her daughter was crying the whole day. "Really…," she turned to her husband who was focused on the young pup in his arms.

"Did someone miss their mama?" she said, knowingly that her daughter didn't understand a word that she said.

Kisara let out a small grunt and stared up at her father, emitting little babbles.

"Yeah she missed her mama, I missed her too," Inuyasha said, quietly. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled,"I missed you too." He smirked and tried to hide his blush by looking off to the side.

Poking him teasingly on his arm, she knew that he didn't want to show such emotions openly. "I was right about you becoming a softie," she teased.

"Hmph, it's your doing woman," he told her.

Kagome nodded,"Right, of course it is _my_ doing." Makoto looked at the men that were staring at them, their eyes - he could tell that something was up, but too confused for that matter.

The young Inu-Hanyou noticed Kaede-ba-chan mount on a horse and she trotted it to them. "Kagome-chan, I will return in tomorrow morning, do take care of the village child."

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile,"Of course Kaede-ba-chan." The elder priestess smiled at her student and looked down at the young Inu-Hanyou children, smiling at them as well.

Makoto watched her and the men that were giving them emotionless looks, leave the village and disappear minutes after they left.

"C'mon pup, you said you wanted to go visit the brats," Inuyasha said, earning a small light whack on shoulder from his wife. He chuckled in amusement,"What?"

"We don't want a repeat of his words from before do we?" she said innocently.

His ears drooped and he nodded, soon after he returned from his stakeout when Kagome was pregnant with Kisara and Makoto had let out a few profanities, Kagome sat him only twice. He did deserve it, he admitted it to himself. Inuyasha knew that he couldn't be cursing so much, especially when his children were around.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin came running to them. She stopped when she noticed Inuyasha and the young pups. Rin smiled at the sight of them,"Ah, Inuyasha-sama, it's very good to see you."

Inuyasha nodded and then the young teen turned to Makoto. "Hello Mako-kun," she said, she had nicknamed him that since Kisara was born.

"Hi," Makoto said, holding onto the red hakama his father wore.

"Kagome-sama, can you please assist me in searching for this herb I need, Sakura-chan has a cold," Rin turned to the priestess who was making baby noises to her daughter.

"Hai," the said woman said, she kissed her husband on the cheek and her son, then kissed her daughter's head and then went off to follow the young teen.

-x-

The next morning Kagome was walking around the village, helping those who needed her help. "Kaede-sama hasn't returned yet?" Kagome questioned Rin who shook her head 'no'.

"She said she'd be back by morning," Kagome muttered, her brows furrowing in deep thought, worried for the elder priestess. "I should've gone instead of her."

"I'm sure she is alright, she could be assisting the villagers who could've been injured," Rin said, also fearing for Kaede.

Myoga jumped onto Inuyasha shoulder, knowing that his lord was too focused on his daughter, _Just one tiny little - _

He was caught by small hands and then was looking into blue eyes. "Makoto-sama," the flea said, gulping hard. "Myoga-ji-chan," Makoto opened his hand and noticed the flea in his palm.

"Hello young master, what a pleasant surprise," the flea said, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Myoga-jiji?" Inuyasha turned to see who his son was talking to.

"Inuyasha-sama, I have news!" the flea said excitedly.

"What news? And it better be important too," Inuyasha said, eying his vassal. The flea laughed nervously,"Why my lord, I've heard that

Makoto didn't care about the information, he just held his little sisters hand and made faces to get her to laugh.

"You don't say," Inuyasha said, not paying attention to the news.

"My lord, I've heard that there is a priestess - not too far from here, is a kuro miko out to seek spiritual power and attacked the last village to harness the power of a monk that lived there. I'm afraid that she may come here if we don't do anything about it. Young Makoto and Kisara would be in danger," Myoga said.

Inuyasha growled,"Why the h-…" his eyes widened and he gulped then continued, receiving a look from his son. "Why in the world didn't you say so earlier."

Myoga sweat dropped,"Because, I forgot my lord." He was flicked away by Makoto who found it enjoyable to do it.

-x-

"It seems all," Kagome kneeled down and picked up a handful of dirt in her hand, she had sensed a presence earlier and she couldn't figure out what it was. It was neither good nor evil, it was strange, she didn't know how to explain it.

She and Inuyasha had traveled to the village and had arrived earlier than planned. Kagome feared for Kaede's safety but saw that the elder miko was coped up on helping the villagers as she had suspected.

They left Makoto and Kisara in Sango and Miroku's care, knowing that it won't take they long, they weren't worried about their children, they were worried about the chaos that would happen to their friends.

Inuyasha began to smell the air,"Somethings up," he crossed his arms across his chest and was focused on the area around them.

"All planned," he heard his wife say, realization sinking in her mind.

He tilted his head to her,"What'd you mean all planned.

"My my my, what is this?" a feminine voice rang around.

Kagome was placed behind Inuyasha, he growled in anger at the sight of the woman hovering above the ground. Then she lowered, her bare feet touching the moist ground, her eyes never leaving the pair.

"Are you the priestess that has been causing trouble for this village?" Kagome question, it was rather nonsensical to ask a question like she did.

"What if I am," she said, looking at her nails bluntly.

Inuyasha smirked,"You made it easy to find you," unsheathing his sword. The priestess snorted,"Like a half demon and a priestess could defeat me."

"Countless others had said the same, and guess where they are," Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome notched an arrow and waited for Inuyasha to invoke the wind scar to get the fight over with. The tip of the arrow glowed bright pink and the woman's eyes widened.

"You are no priestess if you are infatuated with a half demon!" she shouted at Kagome, pointing a finger at her.

Inuyasha glared dangerously at the so called priestess, it was evident that she was just like Tsubaki in some way.

"Now!" Inuyasha bellowed, unleashing his wind scar along with the battle cry.

Kagome released the arrow and it rocketed to the kuro miko, sparkles of pink traced behind it.

When the attack was issued, Inuyasha smirked, having confidence that she had been defeated. A burst of wind sent them toppling backwards.

Inuyasha grunted when he laid on his stomach and shook his head. Kagome came to and was meters behind her husband. Her bow and arrows were next to her and she in the direction that the wind came.

"Damn it," Inuyasha swore, seeing the kuro miko grinning at them, a eyebrow raised as if she didn't break a sweat from the attack she let out. The arrow had been caught by the kuro miko and she smiled smugly at them. Her eyes were dark and intense, she licked her top lip slowly and materialized a bow in her hands.

"You first half demon!" she shouted. "Keh like- ack," he moved, but he couldn't move his body at all. "What the hell," he muttered. The woman let out a laugh and pulled the arrow back a little more.

Kagome struggled to sit up and she could see what the kuro miko was going to do. It wasn't long when the arrow was released and she scream the command that 'sat' her husband to avoid the attack, Kagome had also fired a arrow and it lodged into the kuro miko's shoulder.

"What!" the woman said, angered that there was a hole in her arm and her body was disintegrating, but her astonishment was replaced with victory,"Ha that was foolish."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, not prepared that his wife would shout the word 'sit' in battle. His ears caught the words of the kuro miko and his blood ran cold. "No - " He smelt it as soon as the woman had fired the arrow at him.

Kagome looked down at the arrow that was lodged in her stomach, she had never felt such hatred that was surrounding it. "Kagome," she could faintly hear Inuyasha call out.

Kagome gripped on the arrow and winced at the immense pain, she let out a whimper of agony and the arrow disappeared, like it had when she released Inuyasha from the God Tree.

She smiled at her husband before falling limply to the side. If he hadn't heard the shallow intakes of her breath struggling to stay awake, he would've believe her to be - Inuyasha shook his head.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha shouted, snarling at the kuro miko.

The woman was surprised to see him move,"Interesting, I've never seen a half demon care so much for a mortal."

"She ain't just any other mortal! She's my wife! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha declared, taking a powerful leap and bringing his tetsusaiga down over the woman. She hadn't expect him to do such a thing, until it was too late, she was going to die either by his hand or the priestess he was with. His way had processed her death quicker.

Inuyasha breathed heavily and plunged the sword into the ground, he was enraged at this battle, mainly himself. Inuyasha sheathed his tetsusaiga after taking it out from the ground. He turned around, bangs hiding his face while walking to the moveless body of his wife. "Kagome," he picked her up slowly, setting her head in his lap.

"You promised that you wouldn't get killed recklessly, you stupid woman," his hands shook madly, holding his wife.

"And I won't anytime soon," she whispered. Inuyasha growled at himself, he was always going head on into battle and this one could cost the life of his beloved. He picked her up and smelt the air to see where the village was located.

"Don't you die on me," he said, afraid that he'll be left alone.

"Not likely, you won't let that happen," she muttered.

Inuyasha knew that she was going to make it, and she did as well. She would sacrifice herself for him as many times, and Inuyasha would do the same for her. He had always put himself in danger for her.

-End of Flashback-

"You may see her now, Kagome-chan is all better, I have stopped the bleeding," Kaede had helped out with aiding Kagome. She opened the bamboo flap from the hut and walked out.

Before she could blink, the hanyou dashed in and she smiled. The elder priestess remembered the look in her students eyes when Kagome retold what had happened after she was bandaged up, and hearing how the kuro miko they faced was going to hurt her husband. It was an emotion that made Kaede smile, knowing that their bond would never break, even if they would pass on into the next life.

Her love for him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

That is all ladies and gents, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
